undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 27
Running through the city alleys, Lewis found himself lucky that he didnt run into too many zombies, any that he did run into he could easily get past. Keeping hold of his gun tight, Lewis reached the end of yet another alley and looked side to side for any signs of zombies. Seeing none he brought his head back round and leaned back on the wall while he checked the Browning High Power Pistol he was carrying. Yep, fully loaded he thought to himself before taking a deep breath and turning around the corner. However as he turned, Lewis found himself face to face with a zombie causing him to shout out in suprise and loose his footing dropping the gun in the process while the zombie made a growling noise and toppled ontop of him pinning him to the floor. Struggling to keep the zombie far enough off of him, Lewis tried to remain calm as the zombie's mouth opened and closed trying to bite on Lewis's flesh. Changing position slightly, Lewis held up the zombie with one of his hand's barely while he used his other hand to try and reach the gun behind him, however the gun was just out of his reach and Lewis sighed in his head wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this. Each second he hadn't managed to reach his gun, the zombie's mouth got closer to him but Lewis didnt give up hope as he held the zombie back with all the strength he had and finally managed to get his hands on the gun. But before he could lift it up a boot stepped down on his hand making him yelp out while he watched as a baseball bat came out of nowhere and smacked the zombie around the head causing it to fall to the floor before the bat delieverd a final blow to its head, ending its horrible life. Gasping to get his air back, Lewis slowly looked up to his "savior" and saw a face that really made him wish the zombie had got him. Standing over him was that guy who had killed his friend to escape from that zombie herd and that face was currently giving him a evil grin. "why hello there, may I ask.....what are you doing in my territory?" Riley asked holding the bat over his shoulders looking menacing and Lewis didnt know what to do...... ---- Waking up slowly, Will felt that the pain in his leg had died down but from the loss of blood he still felt wozzy. Opening his eyes, Will blinked a couple of times before looking around slowly trying not to put pressure on his leg. Taking in where he was, Will's eyes soon met his crossbow, crowbar and the bag they'd taken from the tent and with further investigation he found himself covered by his jacket and his leg wound had been covered with the scarf he'd mentioned to Karen. Thinking about her, Will sat up more so he was leaned against the side and saw her in a similar postion to him and opposite him. Noticing she was barely covered with a shirt that looked too big for her, Will's memories came flooding back as he remembered fully what had happened and sighed to himself before gently nudging her foot with his own. "karen.....hey, wake up" he said softly and at the nudging Karen was quickly wide awake and looking around for any trouble before sighing when she realised it was just Will before further realising that he had woken up much to the amusment of Will as she quickly came to his side. "you ok? how are you feeling?" Karen asked and Will chuckled before responding. "I feel fine....you done a great job fixing it up" Will stated and Karen laughed nervously running a hand through her hair. "yeh well back in college I had a roomie that was training to be a nurse, guess it passed onto me" Karen responded smiling at the memories before quickly shaking her head and turning to look at him fully. "you was out for a while and its got dark outside so....its late" Karen told him before noticing a look in his eyes and speaking again. "You hungry?" Karen asked her and Will wanted to say no but his stomach let out a grumble at the sound of food causing them both to laugh before Karen started rooting through the bag "they'll be cold and most likely taste horrible but....they're something" Karen said before picking out a can and handing it to him and funnily enough also giving him a spoon which she found in the bag. "wow, a spoon....feel like royalty" Will joked and Karen laughed at him getting her own spoon and tin can out to have some of her own food. The two then sat in silence for a while just eating on their food before Karen finally spoke up. "hey.....you wont tell anyone, ya know about me crying...will you?" Karen said so softly that Will almost didnt hear her. He wanted to tell her it was alright to cry infront of friends or not be as strong as you want to be but Will knew how she felt, he was exactly the same and he understood why she didnt want anyone to know. "no....no I wont" Will promised her and the two shared a smile before they finished up their food and Karen quickly opened the van door and chucked the cans out before closing the door just as Will finally reliased they were held up in a van. "so....we're camping in a van?" Will asked her raising an eyebrow and she laughed a little before answering. "yeh when you went unconsious I saw this van nearby and dragged you and our stuff over here" Karen said and Will nodded before she continued. "its a pretty nice one actually, got two doors to get to the back here....and the front had some scraps of things we might be able to use, also had the key!!!" Karen exclaimed causing Will to smile. "we got our way back home then?" Will asked and the two shared a look before nodding. "looks like it, you stay here and i'll drive us, ok?" Karen asked taking a knife off of her belt and looking up to him. "do I have a choice?" Will asked and the two laughed before Karen exited the van to get in the front while Will layed back down carefully, pulling his jacket back over him, he might as well get some more sleep before they reach the motel.... ---- Looking out her room's window to the now pitch black darkness, Bella took in all that Aiden had told her before again turning to the kid. "so how often do they collect?" Bella asked him and he looked up at her sadly before answering. "every day" Aiden said and Bella ran a hand through her hair sighing as she began to pace about the room. "and how much is it?" Bella asked and Aiden bowed his head again so she guessed it wasnt a good number "how much?" Bella asked again. "a back back full" Aiden said quietly and Bella stopped in her tracks and facepalmed before sitting on a nearby table. "jesus christ....and for three days already? thats quite a lot gone already, no wonder the supplies are going quicker than Will thought" Bella said more to herself than him but she noticed out of the corner of her eye at how he made an uncomfortable move and regretted what she'd said out loud. "what are we going to do?" Aiden finally asked looking up to her with sad eyes and she sighed again leaning her head on her hand before shaking it. "I dont know" she replied honestly "I mean we dont know how many of them there are, what weapons they have as well as the kinda set up......I mean we may have a load of military weapons but these guys sound like professional hunters and the only hunter we have is Will, thats ONE guy against who knows how many" Bella said while Aiden listened feeling bad for himself. "i'm sorry......" Aiden mumbled and Bella sighed to herself before pushing off of the table and walking up to him before sitting next to him. "its not your fault ok, you didnt know they were in the woods" Bella said but Aiden shook his head not listening. "we shouldn't have gone out there.......all we wanted to do was have fun" Aiden said sadly and Bella gave him a small smile before suprising him and drawing him into a hug which he accepted shocked. "stop blaming yourself alright, Faith wouldn't want you to" Bella whispered softly reaching up to stroke his hair and he nodded causing her to smile "good, now tomorrow we're gonna tell the rest of the group and form a plan, alright?" Bella asked him and he nodded so they seperated themselves as Aiden walked to the door before he turned around to look at her. "thank you...." Aiden said and she nodded giving him another smile before he exited the door leaving Bella to her loneliness again.... ---- Sitting on his deck chair on the roof, Logan noticed someone standing by the gate and squinting down he saw it was Natasha and knew what she was thinking. It was around mid night and Will, Lewis and Karen should've been back by now but they wasnt. Sighing to himself, Logan done a quick look around before deciding that he could step down from his postion for a couple of minutes, so he got up from his chair and headed down the ladder before making his way over to Natasha who turned to him as he approached. "getting cold out here ya know, maybe you should wait inside for them" Logan suggested but Natasha shook her head turning to face the gate again. "look...I know you want to wait up for them, I know that your worried about them but standing out in the cold night trying to keep yourself awake.....isn't going to bring them back fast enough" Logan said and this time Natasha was listening. "if they dont get back by tomorrow, I will go out to look for them and it would be best to have help, however if you want to be that help....your gonna need some sleep, I cant have some half asleep woman watching my back" Logan continued while Natasha turned to look at him. "so you either get some rest and join me tomorrow morning or you stay up all night and dont get to come, your choice" Logan finished slinging his shotgun on his shoulder while Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "you know....you should speak more often, you make quite nice speechs" Natasha said with a smile causing Logan to chuckle before she continued. "i'll get some sleep....but if you dont wake me up to go with ya tomorrow, i'm gonna shoot you" Natasha joked further before walking back to her room. "goodnight to you too" Logan called after her and was rewarded when he heard her laugh before he headed back up to his roof. ---- "i'm gonna try again......are you a member of that motel group?" Riley asked Lewis who was currently kneeling on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. "go to hell" Lewis said causing Riley to growl as he ran his hands through his hair angrily before he bended down infront of Lewis and grinned. "I am in hell" Riley responded before grabbing Lewis by the hair and throwing his head against the wall resulting with Lewis to cry out in pain and get a bloody nose before he started to get up again using the wall to balance himself. Riley had been at this for a while and had come up with a plan that if Lewis was a member of the motel group, the bandits could use him as a hostage to get into the motel before they shoot the group, that way there would be less blood spilled on the bandits side....problem was he didnt know whether the guy was actually a member of that group or not. Going over to the nearby table, Riley picked up his baseball and gave it a couple of twirls before standing infront of Lewis "i'm going to give you one last chance to tell me whether or not your a member of that motel" Riley said raising his baseball bat but all Lewis did was laugh before coughing up some blood. "you kill me? and what if I really was a member, then you'd lose your hostage to get in" Lewis said giving a grin but it soon disappeared when Riley himself grinned and lowered his bat. "see that wasnt too hard was it?" Riley asked and Lewis looked at him confused so Riley bent down to explain it to Lewis face to face. "you see, I never mentioned using you as a hostage and the only way you could come to a conclusion like that was if you really was part of that group" Riley told him and Lewis sighed when he'd realised his mistake while Riley walked towards the door and opened it. "lighten up....you'll be seeing your friends tomorrow" Riley said before laughing loudly as he exited the room and closed the door leaving Lewis all alone.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues